In FIG. 1, there is shown one half 10 of a base for a utility pole 12, such as a traffic light or street light. Typically, the pole is mounted in concrete (not shown) with electrical source or light control wires (not shown) being fed from underground. The electrical connection between the source wires or control wires and the light fixture is made close to the bottom of the pole. A two part base is used to cover the wire connection and, among other things, to create a pleasing appearance.
As shown in FIG. 2, one half or member 10 of the split base is mounted opposite of another split base member 10, and they are joined together to make a single base unit. The top surfaces of a split base member 10 are shown in FIG. 3.
One problem that may occur with respect to the split base is that vandals attempt to remove or move the base, exposing the electrical connections. In the past, the opening 14 at the top of the completed base unit is larger than the outside diameter of the pole 12. Thus, the base unit can be slid upwardly without removal of screws (not shown) that hold the base members 10 together.